Fusion
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Aria comes up with a plan to destroy A. This story involves black dark gruesome magic. The liars are going to have to work together to destroy A. In order to do that, they have to sacrifice themselves. 4 become one, Love is the glue that creates, The Fusion. and when Fusion goes after A. The roads of rosewood will become red with blood, black with magic, and white with love.
1. PlanSpencersPunishment

Fusion

By

Charlie Clark

Disclaimer, if you don't like gore, don't read ahead.

Chapter 1

The Plan/Spencer's Punishment

Aria Montgomery checked behind her to make sure no one was following her. She had been out of sorts lately. She and her friends had been arrested and almost charged with Alison DeLaurentis's murder. Almost, as in Spencer's mother, had settled with evidence tampering. It was all a plot though because A. had set them up.

Yes, A. the notorious stalker who had sent them threatening A. messages and kidnapped Dr. Sullivan, their therapist. Dr. Sullivan had disappeared and abandoned them. No one knew where she was. So now her and her fiends were left on their own to fend off a deadly stalker, a town that thought them guilty, and a relentless detective.

They had been given community service. But no matter what the law did to them, they always lived in fear of what A. did to them. Aria, however, had a plan. Spencer had a plan too. And they were meeting tonight to see which plan they would go with.

Aria sneaked from tree to tree looking for shadowy figures in the dark. She had a right to be paranoid. She knew A. could be following at every moment. She then saw the cabin ahead of her.

The cabin was a small cabin the Hastings owned. It was some little ways back behind the Hastings estate. Aria sneaked to the door and looked around. Nobody was there. Nobody had followed. She opened the door and went inside.

The girls were already there. Hanna was sitting in a chair her blonde hair tied up in a bun looking terrified. Emily was sprawled out on the couch looking tired of the world. Spencer was of course making coffee looking busy doing something or she would go insane. Aria closed the door and they all jumped up, looking terrified. They all calmed down when they saw it was her.

"So, what's this plan you've got." Spencer asked defensively.

"Spence, calm down," Emily said.

"Spencer, you have a plan too." Aria said, "Lets here it out, then you'll all hear mine"

Spencer calmed down immediately. Something about Aria giving her the floor spooked spencer like maybe Aria had a more dangerous plan. She started speaking. "As you know, A has won a battle. Let A. revel in her victory, while her guard is down with winning, we send Emily out to make a deal with A and when A shows up, we try to unmask her."

Emily was shocked. "You want me to bait A. That's dangerous."

"Yeah spence," Hannah said, "A could have a gun when we show up and try to get her."

Spencer groaned with exasperation. "Like you idiots have any other plan"

"Aria does." Emily said angrily. "Maybe, we should listen to her."

"Yeah Spence," Hanna said, "Let's hear her plan"

"Fine, like you could come up with a better one" Spencer said angrily.

Aria sighed. They'd been at each other throat ever since the sentencing hearing. They were all looking at her expectantly. Spencer looked a little annoyed. Aria began speaking. "I have an idea that would make us a formidable opponent to our enemy. This plan is convoluted, insane and the beginning part of it is the hardest because to do it, we need to tap into energies that I don't even know exist."

The girls looked at each other nervously. "What exactly is the plan." Spencer said.

Aria sighed. She reached into her jacket and pulled out an old piece of paper. Spencer looked at it shocked. It was parchment, goat skin that ancients used to write on. It had writing on it, but of no language Spencer knew. Emily and Hanna looked clueless at it. "This piece of parchment is an old Babylonian spell written in a language lost to men. It is a piece of magic in an age of reason. I bought it online a few months ago, thinking it was a piece of art. But I found out that it is so much more." Aria said. Her eyes glowed with a hunger the girls never saw before.

"Aria, Magic doesn't exist" Spencer said. "Its an old stupid belief. There is nothing but what we sense. There is no other world, there is no supernatural. There is nothing magical at all about this world. We live, and we die. To think you are magical is a stupid belief, we are nothing but natural beings. There is no god, there are no angels, there are no demons, there are no spells, there's nothing but us ourselves." Spencer said smugly.

The air dropped suddenly. It became cold, so cold they could see their breath. Spencer found herself gripped around the neck and hoisted in the air. The only problem was she couldn't see anything holding her. She looked frightened around the room only to see Aria, her hand on the parchment, and the other hand in a chocking gesture. Her eyes had turned brightened yellow. She spoke with a voice dripping with power, power of which Spencer didn't know nor wanted to no. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A DAUGHTER OF MAGIC LIKE THIS, YOU FUCKING STUPID PISS UGLY BITCH." Aria yelled in a voice that shook the windows, and the souls of Hanna and Emily. The parchment started to glow red.

Spencer gasped and choked trying to get air into her windpipe. But Aria was having none of it. "You know, if there is one thing in this world I can't stand, it's people who can't believe in anything they can't see. Its pathetic." She said making a gesture with her hand. Spencer found herself thrown around the room. She stopped before hitting the wall of the cabin. She gasped for what air she got during the throw, but Aria kept good magical push on Spencer's windpipe. Aria smiled wickedly. "You know Spencer, you're pathetic. You insult magic, an old way you know nothing about. You walk with your head help high and act like you know everything. Well Spencer, you know nothing and to show you know nothing, an example must be set, a punishment needs to be meted out. And so, I will punish you." Aria made another gesture with her hand a pulling out notion. The parchment was blazing red now.

Spencer screamed in pain as her belly was sliced open with an unseen hand. She screamed in pain as she saw her intestines pulled out by unknown forces. She squealed in pain as her stomach and esophagus left her body. Her entire digestive system had been removed from her body. It met the cold air and a whole new method of pain was enacted. She could feel her colon now leaving her body and as all her large intestine was pulled out to match the sadistic design she saw, of a fully functioning digestive system but the horrid spell just wasn't done. She could feel her rectum and anus be pulled out of her body. Her anus detached with a sickening rip. She was now screaming in total pain and anguish as Aria cast spell after spell. For although Spencer's digestive system was out of her body, Spencer could still feel everything that happened to it. She could see the nerves still attached to the gut system.

The spells Aria was casting set the system on fire, froze it, dissected it, put it back together, melted it with acid and then restored it. Aria was having fun and Spencer was screaming in pain. Then Aria did something that stopped Spencer screaming. She turned the digestive system up sideways and Spencer saw that it was moving. The esophagus was toward Spencer the anus was toward Aria. It was all moving as it was digesting the food spencer ate not three hours ago. Spencer wanted to vomit but couldn't as she wasn't in control.

Then she realized it. Horrifying as this was, she wasn't in control of this. And that thrilled her. She loved that she wasn't in control. Being in pain was well painful, but the thought she wasn't in control at that moment exhilarated her. It pleasured her. She never felt this way before. She was in unending pain and unbridled pleasure at the same time. Then she felt Aria's tongue. Aria was kissing and licking her anus, and that thrilled her even more. Aria was kissing her anus on the other end of the system. It was like Aria was kissing her ass, but it was her anus. Then it stopped.

Aria had stopped licking her anus and wiped the blood off her mouth. The floor was drenched and flooded in blood. Aria motioned again with her hand and Spencer's digestive system was floating back into her body. The blood on the floor started flowing back into Spencer's body too. In a few minutes her body was whole again, and her belly healed the cut. Spencer gasped. She gasped air that she would never take for granted again. From where she didn't see, the paper started to lose its light, but it was still glowing red.

Emily and Hanna snapped out of their stunned state and Spencer dropped to her knees. They all looked at Aria with horror and admiration in their eyes. They feared her, they loved her. Spencer wasn't the leader anymore of the pretty little liars, Aria was.

"So," Aria said stepping forward. "Are we going with my plan to take down A, or are you all willing to lose for a few more years. This time, with this plan, we are going to be powerful, we are going to be on top, and we are going to win, even if we have to punish a few people." She said looking hungrily at Spencer.

Hanna and Emily looked at each other. They didn't want to be punished. Yet if their punishment also yielded that much pleasure that spencer just experienced, maybe they did.

Aria couldn't care much. Spencer was on her knees. Emily and Hanna held to each other on the couch. Aria walked to the window and pealed the curtain back. She looked out seeing nothing interesting. "Soon, I'll run this town."

Whelp, there it is. I hope you get the joke at the end. But still there are plenty of chapters to go. Trust me, don't let the first chapter fool you, aria isn't the main character. But the true main character will be here by chapter 5. The title says it all.


	2. Explaining

Chapter 2

Explaining

Aria closed the curtains and looked around. Spencer was still on her knees shaking a little. Emily and Hanna were clinging to each other on the couch out of fear and anticipation. Aria sighed deeply. Their first experience with magic and Aria had terrified them. But Spencer's declaration of outright unbelief had irked Aria the wrong way.

She sighed again. "Sorry, but you needed to learn some respect for the magics of old. There is a new age coming, Spencer. The old magics are coming back, monsters of the deep are stirring and they won't accept weakness nor unbelief. Old gods are returning and bequeathing powers upon their chosen. A. and her technology are going the way of the dodo. Soon it will be perfect unending magic of old. The old gods; Greek, Babylonian, Assyrian, Sumerian, Aztec, Celtic, Nordic and Egyptian; they are all coming back. They will depose the three monotheistic religions and atheism itself. Everyone will be made to pick a god and worship it. If anybody rebels, well they will be tortured just like I tortured you. Atheism, Judaism, Christianity and Islam have no place in a world ruled by the old gods. Morality itself is a pathetic backward notion created by those 3 religions and that pathetic unbelief. If anybody chooses to commit suicide, then the old gods will still torture them in the afterlife. Eternal death, never ending, everybody will bow to the old magics. If you don't believe in anything than you will be tortured into believing in something. That's just the way it is." Aria said angrily.

"Alright, enough of your sermons." Hanna said annoyed. "We get it, there's something else out there other than what we sense, we get it and your display of magic really convinced us, but just tone it down a little. We just got used to this."

"Yeah, Aria," Emily said nervously. "This was supposed to be about explaining your plan to us, not torturing Spencer. She didn't know there was any gods or old things or magics, we never saw anything, so we decided it didn't exist. We were wrong and we're sorry."

"Yes, I'm sorry" Spencer said getting up off her knees. "I was close minded, Its just I never had experienced anything like that before." She was shaking. Never had she ever been exposed to such pain and pleasure at the same time.

Aria smiled. "Well, I'm glad you all know now the power that will soon be a part of all of our lives. I'm glad you all see the light. I accept your apology." Aria said. She then walked to the paper she had put on the table. It was still glowing slightly. She took it in her hand. The girls all shuddered. "Relax," Aria said. "I'm going to give you another demonstration of the power."

She took the paper and walked over to the coffee table. She laid it down and put her left hand on it. She took her right hand and made a claw like gesture. She then flexed her hand and suddenly there was fire in the palm of her hand. It wasn't burning her though. She then flexed her hand again and suddenly there was ice blowing gently in her hand. Then she flexed again and there was arching electrical lightning in her hand. She then closed her hand and the spell stopped. Spencer, Hanna and Emily looked shocked.

"There's no need to be shocked. After what I just did to Spencer, this was a cakewalk." Aria said smiling. The girls looked at each other nervously.

"So, I guess I should get around to explaining my plan. My plan is simple. We were stupidly lured into a trap a few weeks ago. We were tricked into digging up a manakin with the murder weapon our friend was killed with. We are hated. We are wrongly accused. We are the laughingstock of our enemies and the entire town. Jenna and Garret, it would seem have won against us. It would seem we are stupidly making decisions repeatedly that harm us, because it gives A. more power over us. The only way to not do that anymore is to make us strong. To make us strong we must go through something. That something basically is sacrifice. We must sacrifice something to make us win." Aria said.

Hanna looked a little sick. "Like a human sacrifice." She said a little pale.

"No," Aria said somber. "We must sacrifice our individuality to become unified."

"That sounds like some motivational shit." Emily said annoyed.

Aria smiled humorously. "No, what I mean is we magically give up being ourselves and meld and fuse together into a more perfect being. A being who is smart enough not to be caught in a trap. A being who nobody will know. Basically, we fuse our souls and bodies together effectively killing ourselves, so this new being could live and win. And after the fusion wins, they enact the spell failsafe turning back into us again if she wants to. Unfortunately, the ritual to turn us into the fusion requires a certain … amount … of heat." Aria said embarrassed.

"What do you mean, a certain amount of heat." Spencer said, although she probably already had an idea.

"Well the ritual to fuse us into one another, 4 into 1, is a … sex ritual." Aria said blushing

Hanna and Emily looked shocked at Aria. Spencer looked knowingly at Aria. "What kind of sexual act is required." She asked.

"Wait, how does sex equal heat?" Hanna asked stupidly.

Spencer looked a little bashful. "Well Hanna, sex has been known to raise a person's body heat."

"And the ritual requires all of us to be hot and bothered, so what we have to be horny to do the ritual?" Emily asked.

Aria sighed. "No, the ritual requires the heat and release of passion. The magical energies released by sex will do what the spell is made for."

"What kind of sex act is required?" Spencer asked again pointedly.

Aria looked at her friends. "An orgy."

Hanna snorted. "So, we just go ask Toby, Ezra, Paige, and Caleb to come have an orgy?"

Spencer groaned. "Did you forget I broke up with Toby. There's no way I can get him to come."

Emily laughed. "Yeah and I don't think Paige and me will do any thing with the guys so sorry."

Aria groaned angrily. "You idiots, the orgy is only for us. Us four. We must have sex with each other and raise our body heat to match the ritual requirements. And them, we'll be fused."

The girls looked shocked. "You want us to have sex with each other." Hanna asked.

"Yes, can you do that. Do you want to win?" Aria said.

"I want to win." Spencer said.

"So, do we" Emily and Hanna said. "So, when do we take our close off and get busy." Hanna said.

Aria and the other laughed. "Not till the quarter moon."

"That's two weeks from now." Spencer said. "How do we stop A. from finding out our plan, and how do we find a place where A. won't see us."

Aria smiled. "Something tells me A. is occupied tonight. And trust me when the ritual goes off anybody with 90 yards will be vaporized. So, its preferable we don't do it in the town square."

Aria had no way of knowing but she was right. A. was occupied that night. Lucas was taking a vacation down in the Bahamas celebrating his and monas victory against those bitches. Mona however was fighting with her self at that point.

Mona felt sick. Hanna was her friend and she did this to her. Almost framed her for a crime, she herself committed. Mona hated herself right now. She hated what she had become.

Charlotte was in her room at Radley still a few months away from becoming A herself.

Alex Drake was having an argument with one of her foster siblings at that point still a few years away from becoming A.D.

Alison was hiding out with Cyrus at this point. She saw that her friends needed help, but she couldn't help them at this point. She trusted nobody but Cy.

All these people A., future A.s, A.D., Alison, and all of rosewood had no idea that in an cabin on the edge of the Hastings estate, a plan was forming a plan that soon would make them all quake in their boots.

So, there it is the second chapter. I know at this point Charlotte wasn't A, but I decided to add her. Cy is Alison's nickname for Cyrus. Apparently from my research her and Cyrus were friends. I also added Alex because who doesn't love Alex. 

Also, I had a feeling A. and Mona were having disagreements in that delightful head of theirs. Mona is morally conflicted and hates what she's become. We really need more psychological insight in monas head, which I might consider in future chapters.

As for my many fans ragging on me for stories I haven't completed. I am working on this story right now. But don't worry I will revisit my others after I finish writing this one.


End file.
